


Kings of This City

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cheating, Engagement, Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Harassment, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: All Dean wanted was to save up some money, open up his own mechanic shop. Try and make something of himself. But of course, that had to be all turned on its head.So now, after a chance encounter with the most sexy man Dean has ever seen, he finds himself trying to understand his father's instructions in his will, and his ridiculous deal he made with the sexy stranger's family. Dean needs to find an answer. And what's worse, is Dean thinks the sexy stranger likes him back.Oh yeah, and the stranger is the head of the mafia. No big deal, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kings of This City

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! So, I hope you like this. I might keep working on this, dunno. But either way, there is some explicit and mature language and content in this one, so treat carefully. K? 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy.

Just another day, Dean thought. Just another day to try and get through. Maybe he'll earn enough for rent this time.

What was he thinking?

Dean chuckled as he entered his workplace twenty minutes earlier than usual. It was just how any night was going to go. Since he had the 'finest pair of bowlegs' the manager had seen, he was hired on the spot. Apparently the gay men that frequented the bar enjoyed having something to look at. Dean didn't mind. It was a good job. It paid greatly. And it gave him experience with 'certain' types of customers. 

Dean waved to Benny, who ran the bar and was currently bent over the counter and conversing with a very attractive woman who'd been visiting the past couple weeks. Her name was Andrea. Dean supported them. 

"Hey Dean-o!" A very drunk and very flirtatious Gabriel greeted, winking at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel was the brother of the boss. He never kept that information away from anyone when he got drunk. So he insisted on free booze. Nobody fought him or challenged him. That is, till Dean got hired. Surprisingly Gabriel didn't report him. Maybe he kept forgetting the incidents. Dean didn't know. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey Gabe. I don't got time for you today. Apparently I got assigned four damn tables. So no sparing today." He quips, snickering as Gabriel groaned drunkily. 

"That's no reason not to~ I got plenty to argue about, Muttonhead!" Gabriel slurred, before groaning and trying to swing a playful punch. 

Dean rolled his eyes again and approached the bar, sighing. Tonight would be busy. Not that he minded. 

Dean waved again to Benny. "Hey, you got any tables yet?" He asked, receiving a chuckle in response. 

"Nope, not yet. How's that fund o' yours? You gotta pay off that loan somehow." Benny brings up. Dean groaned. 

"Ugh, Benny, man don't bring that up. Bobby's being nice enough to let me pay my 'rent' late. But he's losing faith. Keeps bringing up the idea of me coming back to Lawrence. I'll be dead on the ground before I step foot back there." Dean swears, sighing as he settled into a seat at the bar. 

Benny chuckled. "I guess so. You're lucky you got a surrogate father so willing to pay your rent for a year and a half for you to get your start. I'd be lucky for my folks to even say they're proud o' me." Benny says, filling up a small shot of whisky and sliding it towards Dean. "Drink up. We got high-end customers coming sometime tonight. You're on the private room." Benny encourages. 

Dean had to bite back the groan. The private room?! Dean's last trip to the private room had been terrible. Some hotshot business owner rented it for the night and tried to get Dean to give him a lap dance. Even though the Angel's Blade has strict rules that its patrons and customers are forbidden to touch the servers. They aren't the designated dancers. Even then there are rules on what the customers can or can't do to the dancers. Sex with a dancer would seriously get you banned from a string of bars in an instant. Dean's heard that it happened before. Serves the asshole right. 

"Seriously Benny? The private room?! But you only get assigned it every five or so times it's used. I've only been here what, two months?! Is it the new hot spot for rich people?" Dean asked, downing the shot in one. He earned a few whoops and hollers from behind him. Early drinkers. 

Benny sighed, sliding a pretty pink drink towards Andrea as she handed him a fistful of bills. "Sorry brother, the higher-ups have been having lots of meetings. It's your turn." Benny apologizes, picking up a white rag and a spray bottle and cleaning off the bar counter.

Dean sighed and grumbled. "Fine… when are they gonna be here, huh?" He asked, handing back the shot glass to Benny. 

Benny shrugged. "Beats me. Let's just hope for your sake that they get here after your shift ends." Benny says, handing a plate of food to Dean. "Table seven, make it quick. I got a feeling we're gonna be in for a busy night." He instructs. 

Dean sighed once more, blowing a puff of air out of his nose and taking the plate. "Got it." He says, carrying the plate across the bar towards the designated table. 

"Hey hot stuff, what a nice ass you got. Wonder what it's like to fill it." A disgusting drunk commented as Dean passed. Dean hated his uniform. It was tight in all the wrong places. It was a tracksuit of sorts. Supposed to make him look desirable. It was all marketing. 

Dean sighed, giving the woman who ordered one of the meals her plate. Without looking at the culprit of the comment, he replied. "I don't know. Somebody like you would be lucky to even get some bitch's number. Unfortunately for you, I'm no bitch." He snips at the man as he gives the second plate to the second woman at the table. 

Dean adjusted the pair of angel wings situated on his back. Again, marketing. They weren't huge. They were part of a 'sexy angel' costume. Or something. 

"I could call your supervisor for that. Get you fucking fired!" The man sneered, his buddies that surrounded him smirking and cheering him on. Dean couldn't help the smirk that slithered onto his face. 

"Go ahead. He's right over there, saw the whole thing. You wanna try that statement again?" Dean teases, walking away. Dean swung his hips as seductively as he could manage just to throw salt in the wound. 

Dean wasn't openly bisexual in his everyday life. No one knew. Not even his brother. But when he was working at Angel's Blade, he wore a mask. Literally. It had white tiny feathers on it and everything. He could be anyone he wanted. Anything he wanted. And no one would be any the wiser. It really was the perfect job for him. 

Despite the harassment and the attempted groping he endured. 

Oh, and one more thing. More like a person. 

Dean wandered yet again to the bar. Benny didn't have any more orders ready yet, so it would be a minute before he'd have to deal with any more pathetic advances. 

Andrea sighed. "Look alive, Dean. Looks like Slutty Kelly has decided to grace us with her presence." She announces as she sips her drink Benny gave her. 

Dean groaned. This. This was the person. 

Kelly sauntered over to the bar, her tight, full sexy angel lingerie squeezing around her body as she approached the three who were bent over the bar in a hunched group. 

Slutty Kelly was a nickname they gave the woman who had approached them. If some patron was banned from the bar, they automatically blamed her. She craved sex with anyone of a position of power. She acted like a prostitute. And nobody did anything. 

Kelly smirked, holding her hips. "Hello peasants." She greeted, blowing Benny a kiss. Position of power above her. So she automatically craved his attention. Too bad he had his eyes on a very particular woman in front of him. 

Benny sighed in annoyance. "Heya Kelly, what've you come to brag to us this time?" He asked, not wanting to know the answer. 

Kelly flipped her hair behind her shoulder seductively towards Benny. "Well I just slept with the boss last night. Paid me nicely. I probably made enough money to cover all three of your salaries for the week. See what you're missing Benny?" She flirts, blowing him a kiss. 

Benny rolled his eyes in response. Dean just pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud and annoyed sigh. "We don't care, Kelly. Why can't you go find some other rich bastard to fuck?" He grunts. Kelly scoffs, as if questioning that Dean had the audacity to insult her. 

"How dare you! I am the Boss's bitch. I'm not a cheating woman!" She insists. Andrea couldn't help but let out a snicker. Gabriel in the back let out a full cackle. 

"You say that now, when you were under me just last week!" Gabriel yells from the other side of the bar. 

Dean snickered as Kelly grew as red as a tomato with anger. "Just admit it Kelly. We earn our money our way. You earn it yours. Stop shoving it in our faces. Cause we got something you don't." He insists, picking up yet another tray of plates Benny piled for him. 

Kelly scoffs. "And what the hell would that be? Dean?" She says angrily, adding an insulting emphasis on Dean's name. 

Dean smirked as he began to turn away. "Dignity." He adds before he turns away completely. The bar erupted into a fit of laughter, making Kelly turn away and storm off in a fit of anger. 

Dean carried himself proudly as he carried the tray past the same annoying table. That was the first time anyone had ever stood up to that mangy woman. About time someone put her in her place. 

For the most part, the next half of his shift went on as it usually did. A couple dipshits tried to get into his pants, he'd insulted their manhoods. A few people tried to start shit, but that was pretty much it. That is, until Dean got back from his break, hanging up on his brother's phone call. 

Dean shoved his phone in his pocket as he sighed. Dad was causing trouble back in Lawrence. As always. At least Sammy found himself a nice girlfriend. And hey, he got accepted into Stanford Law. At least he was going places. 

Dean approached the bar again for what felt like the gazillionth time that night, taking the shot Benny immediately offered him. "What's this for?" He asks. Benny gave him a knowing look and Dean immediately sighed and groaned, dowing the shot in one gulp. 

The whiskey in the shot burned as it went down, best to prepare him for whatever was gonna be in the private room this time. 

"Thanks for the heads up. What do they need?" He asks, sighing as Benny then gave him the most expensive looking wine bottle Dean had ever set his eyes on. The glass had to be made of diamond for a single shot to cost so much. 

"Holy shit-" he gasped, almost dropping the thing. Benny thankfully caught it, giving Dean a stink eye. 

"Careful, Brother. That's the last one. The boss'd tear off your hide for that little mistake right there." Benny warned. Dean grumbled and rubbed his neck. 

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Sorry I'm so damn clumsy." He sighed. Benny raised a questioning brow. 

"For someone who not two hours ago took Slutty Kelly down a peg you look pretty nervous. What's on your mind, Dean?" He asked, leaning over the counter again. Dean slipped his phone from his pocket and gave it to Benny. 

Dean sighed, cursing his nervous, shaking hands. "Its nothing, Benny. I just don't like the private room. You know that." He sighed, and gripped the bottle's neck with one hand, supporting the base with the other. 

Dean didn't leave time for questions as he quickly turned away and began his trek to the stairs that lead to the private room. It was blocked off for anyone who didn't have the key, so Dean was pretty safe from perverts at least. 

Dean tried to mentally assure himself it was all gonna go fine. He would escape the private room with no new experiences to shove down into his already overflowing bottle of trauma. He'd walk in, give them their wine, and leave. Nothing else. 

As soon as he finished his thought, he found himself in front of the private room's door. It was a dark, navy blue. It contrasted with the bright red paint that covered the walls around it. Like it was supposed to be seen as important enough to stand out. 

Dean took in a deep breath and, without a second thought, knocked on the door. 

His breath hitched as he heard a, in his opinion, very sexy, deep, and gravelly voice reply. "Come in." Dean took another breath and pushed the door open. 

Inside, Dean found himself in what looked like a newly renovated private room. The couches were made of a seriously expensive leather. The carpet wasn't carpet anymore. It was dark wood that seemed to tell a story in the swirls and markings. And the walls were a dark grey, demanding a serious tone. The rest of the room looked the same. 

Dean sighed before he took a few more steps into the room. He then found the owner of the voice he had found to be so damn enticing. 

"You can set that there. We will notify you if we need anything." The voice assured him, belonging to a man who had a stubble and a grungy look. He wore a black trenchcoat with a tan suit underneath. He wore a blue tie that seemed to be inside out. His hair was a brown black color, his eyes a pale blue. 

Dean felt speechless as he stood there in silence. A man who looked to be much older than the very attractive one who greeted him scoffed. 

"Jesus, Castiel. You got fans of all types, don't you? Why'd you gotta go and hire a damn mute?" The second man asked. His hair was a dirty blond, and his suit was angel white. It was almost blinding. His eyes were an even paler blue than the first man's, who Dean assumed to be Castiel. 

"Lucifer, I doubt he is a mute. However I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of our employees this way. We wouldn't have what we do if we did not have them." Castiel scolded, earning an eye roll and a groan from 'Lucifer'. 

"But they're underlings. they're supposed to do what we want." Lucifer whined, throwing a dart at the dart board in the corner. 

Castiel growled. "I thought I asked you not to throw those. At least not with me in the general vicinity." He hissed. 

Dean swallowed a nervous gulp and quickly poured a few glasses. As he did so, he heard the door open and a few footsteps come into the room. 

A sudden surge of pain to Dean's ass had him yelping in surprise, and made him turn his head in shock. 

Behind him, a man with a fading hairline, a skinny chin and a goatee looked at him almost hungrily. He snickered and chuckled. He then began speaking in a language that Dean could hardly understand. But he could pick up that it was Latin. 

"Quam multa enim puer?" The man asked, putting his finger to his lips in question. (Translation: How much for the boy?)

Castiel scowled. "Alastair. I would appreciate it if you don't shop among my employees. You know I don't condone your human trafficking practices your family endorses." Castiel sneered at the new person in the room. 

Alastair chuckled, gesturing for one of the men who had accompanied him to stand beside him. "You know I was only joking, Castiel. Although the King would love a pretty new asset like this." Alastair purred disgustingly. 

Dean felt a sudden pain in his chest as he heard what the man had said to him. Dean heard his breath waver as he poured the next drink, trying to ignore all of the people in the room in hopes of leaving in the next few minutes. 

"What's your name, sweetcheeks?" Alastair asked Dean, putting his hand on his shoulder. It sent a shiver of fear down Dean's spine. Jesus, when did he last feel this afraid? Why was he so jumpy?

"Enough, Alastair." Castiel called after Alastair's behavior, his voice deepening as he scolded him. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "Oh come on, I was just asking a question. Is that wrong?" He sneered and gave Castiel a sarcastic look before turning his head to face Dean's hunched form. 

"So? What's your name, loverboy?" Alastair rephrased, making Dean feel like either punching the man, or vomiting. He didn't know which one his body felt like doing more. 

Dean searched his mind for a name that wouldn't allude to his real one. One that wouldn't entangle his brother and father in his personal business or let them know he worked at a place like this. 

"Well??" Alastair asked, squeezing Dean's shoulder a tad harshly. Dean sighed and jerked his shoulder away. 

"The name's Bobby John. Alright?" He answers, pouring the last drink and standing up. Once standing, Dean could see Gabriel was in the corner, giving him a confused look when he answered with something that clearly wasn't his name. At least to him. 

Alastair grinned. "Doesn't really fit you, does it sweetcheeks?" He asked, his hand aiming to swat Dean's ass again. 

Dean braced himself for the spank, jumping when it collided. He bit back a growl and sighed. He couldn't leave till he was dismissed. And damn did he wish he was dismissed right about now. 

Castiel snarled. "Would you stop that? My employees are not playthings. They are workers, trying to make a living. Not just to be viewed as toys for your enjoyment." Castiel scolded once again, crossing his arms and narrowing his beautiful blue eyes at Alistair. 

Alastair rolled his eyes. "Oh come now Castiel! Our families are in an era of peace! You might as well accept us… and our ways." Alastair grinned greedily at Dean as he complained to Castiel. 

Dean could feel the anger in his blood start to boil, making it harder to retain his composure. This asshole… 

Alastair grinned. "And besides, you gotta admit he's got such a nice-" Alistair began to purr again and bring his hand to Dean's ass. 

Dean began to see red as his hand immediately snapped back and gripped Alastair's hand firmly in an almost punishing grasp. 

The man in question gawked at Dean, almost in surprise at what Dean had dared to do. Dean turned his head and pushed Alastair's hand back towards him in a harsh motion. "Keep you and your damn hands to yourself. Before I break 'em myself." Dean threatened. 

Alastair widened his eyes before they narrowed in anger. Before he could respond, Castiel spoke up. 

"And before you ask, yes, I would allow it." Castiel hisses at Alastair. Dean widened his eyes and blinked them a few times towards Castiel. Was he for real? 

Alastair scoffed and managed to pull his hand away from Dean's grip just barely. "Fine. Have it your way." Alastair sneered, walking away from Dean. Thank Chuck. 

Castiel sighed and looked towards Dean, gesturing that he was dismissed. Dean felt a rush of relief envelope him as he exited the room in a hurry of footsteps. 

As soon as the door was closed, Dean didn't waste any time hurrying down the stairs and back into the bar area. Dean gasped and panted once he found himself near the bar again, leaning against it. 

Benny raised an eyebrow and poured him one last shot. "Rough night?" He asked. Dean groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. 

"You could call it that…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Benny sighed. "Well, your phone kept ringing off the hook when you left it here. Since you had such a rough night, I'll let you take an early night off. Go ahead, call whoever needed to speak to ya so badly. Just don't be late tomorrow. Ya hear?" He teases, smirking at Dean. 

Dean exhaled in relief and took his phone back from Benny. "Thanks Benny, means alot man. Promise, I won't be late." He chuckled before he turned around and began to walk to the back door, pushing through and walking down the steps. 

Dean opened up his phone and groaned as he saw his father had been the one blowing up his phone. He never called. And when he did it was for an emergency. 

Dean sighed and called the number back, pinching his nose and groaning. This had better be worth it. 

"Dean?" Dean heard Sam's voice on the other end of the line. Dean raised an eyebrow as he heard his brother's voice. The hell? 

"Sammy? What… why are you callin' me from Dad's cell? He'd kill you if he found out." Dean hissed, making sure to keep an eye on his surroundings. 

Sam sighed on the other end. "Dean… Dad's dead."


End file.
